Rainbow's Grudge
by TRikiD
Summary: Rainbow Dash isn't typically one to accept that she was doofed, and she was especially angry when she realized that when she thought she might've killed all of Ponyville with her joke cookies that it was all only a prank. Rainbow then shuts the world out, fearing everyone in it would only deceive her again...but fear is soon masked with an irrational, vengeful goal.


Rainbow's Grudge

Chapter 1 - That Did NOT Go as Planned

The smiles on the once rainbow goo-covered faces of everypony in all of Ponyville beamed from cheek to cheek at Rainbow Dash, who they managed to fool with Pinkie's clever prank to trick her into thinking she's turned them all into cookie craving-zombies with her joke cookies.

They were all proud of themselves, and most of them tried to stifle their laughter when they remembered Rainbow's face, wishing she could've seen it too…but there was one pony who wasn't enjoying the success of the prank at all.

"This…was all…A PRANK?!" Rainbow asked with shock.

"Yup! And you can thank Pinkie Pie. After ya told 'er about yer plan ta prank the whole town, she got everypony tagether, and came up with a plan ta turn the tables on YOU," Applejack explained with a smirk.

"Aw, shucks! It was nothing—just a little somethin' I threw together," Pinkie protested with pride. Rainbow couldn't believe this.

"Wow! You should've seen the look on your face!" Scootaloo snickered.

"Yeah, talk about funny!" Apple Bloom chuckled, and Sweetie Belle suddenly burst out laughing.

"B-b-but… _I_ don't think it was very funny, and _I_ was the one who got pranked! I was really scared that I had gotten everypony sick! You can't just go around-!" Rainbow angrily protested, but she was interrupted by Twilight.

"Pranking whoever we feel like?" the said Princess of Friendship mocked.

"Without thinking about how it might make THEM feel?" Fluttershy added softly.

"Or if they'd even enjoy it?" Rarity questioned with a sneer.

"Or think it's funny ta laugh at their pain and fear?" Applejack finished.

"Yeah!" Rainbow answered…but then her eyes went wide when she suddenly realized what it felt like to be scared, even when the prank was supposed to be harmless.

"Pranking is a lot of fun when EVERYPONY is having a good time. I thought you just needed to realize what it's like when they don't," Pinkie pointed out and smirked at her rainbow Pegasus friend, still taking in the pride of her huge prank…but when she expected a shameful look in Rainbow's eyes that would lead to an apology or a congratulations, all she saw was rage in those rosy eyes.

"'When they don't enjoy it'? 'When they don't enjoy it'?! I wasn't just NOT ENJOYING it, I was PETRIFIED!" Rainbow snapped.

"Now you know how I feel," Fluttershy pointed add with a little anger in her voice, but Rainbow only responded by growling and glaring daggers at everypony.

"See, Rainbow? When they realize they were played, not everypony will be a good sport like you or Pinkie. Not every pony likes to be scared," Twilight explained firmly.

"No shit, Sherlock," Rainbow hissed at the purple Alicorn, taking everypony by surprise with her sudden fowl language.

"Don't get all fussy, Rainbow. It was just a prank," Applejack demanded.

"Yes, there is no use for such behavior, especially in front of children," Rarity added while covering Sweetie Belle's ears with her hooves.

"A prank in which made me think I've plagued everyone, maybe even KILLED THEM! You know the difference between my pranks and yours? MY pranks never actually hurt anypony!" Rainbow began while raising her voice.

"Yeah, tell that ta my dentist," Mr. Carrot Cake argued, holding a hoof to his jaw where he bit into a brick from one of Rainbow Dash's pranks.

"Whereas YOUR idea of a prank to merely scare me might as well have just scarred me for life!" Rainbow scolded, ignoring Mr. Cake.

"Rainbow, do you have any idea how hypocritical you sound right now?" Twilight asked, getting a little ticked at the Pegasus' overreacting.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF I SOUND HYPOCRITICAL! I DIDN'T DESERVE TA BE TREATED LIKE THIS!" Rainbow Dash boomed.

Nopony had expected her to react this was, though, as her nostrils were flaring, she stomped her hooves aimlessly, and she rapidly flapped her wings without lifting herself from the ground.

"Neither did we, Rainbow," Twilight protested, finally refusing to tolerate Rainbow's behavior…but she would soon regret putting her hoof down.

"You think I care about how everypony else feels?! I DON'T! I never have! Fuck everypony else!" With that, the rainbow Pegasus darted out of the barn while screaming at the top of her lungs, but not before punching Twilight in the face with all the might she could muster in her front left hoof.

Rainbow Dash then disappeared into the night sky, a flaming rainbow trailing behind her. Everypony else in the barn gasped with fright and surprise at how Rainbow reacted, as the rest of the Mane 6 tried to help Twilight back on her feet, but Rainbow had managed to knock her out cold.

"Well…that did NOT go as planned," Rarity piped up with fear, staring at the blood dripping from Twilight's nose and mouth, and the swelling puffiness in her right eye.

"No…it didn't…my pranks aren't supposed to make anypony mad…they're supposed to make them laugh…and even worse, somepony got hurt," Pinkie pointed out sheepishly, staring out of one of the windows and watching the flaming rainbow slowly fade away.

"Don't worry, Pinkie, we'll take Twilight ta the hospital…and I'm sure she'll come around. You know Rainbow—she WAS always one ta get easily peeved—just give 'er some time ta cool off, and I'm sure we can apologize and laugh about this," Applejack reassured while placing a comforting hoof on Pinkie's shoulder, and even though Pinkie smiled sweetly at her country friend, it didn't last long when she stared back up into the sky, regretting pranking her friend like that.

* * *

 **I'm gonna be honest, I would've reacted the same way as Rainbow Dash. Screw sounding hypocritical!**

 **I don't let go of grudges that easily:-P**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
